The Ultimate Prank
by Beloved Jasmine
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke were sick of being blamed for Naruto's pranks. So together along with Kakashi they plan to pull one on him. The operation name? The Ultimate Prank. Sasusaku. Back when they were Genin.  One-shot. For Sakura's birthday.


_The Ultimate Prank_

Sakura and Sasuke were sick of being blamed for Naruto's pranks. So together along with Kakashi they plan to pull one on him. The operation name? The Ultimate Prank. Sasusaku. Back when they were Genin.

* * *

"Get out!" Team 7 was pushed out the inn they were staying at.

"Again!" Sakura sighed. This was getting frustrating, all because of Naruto.

Turning to him, she angrily raised her fist and punched him in the face.

"Stop pranking people! Me and Sasuke-kun are sick and tired of being blamed along with you!"

Naruto dropped to his knees.

"Sakura-chan! You look so cute when you're angry. Just...don't hit so hard!"

"Dobe." A cool, relaxed voice spoke out.

Naruto seemed to shake a little before he headed over to Sasuke.

"Teme! I am not dead last! I am future Hokage!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. You can't even get dressed properly and act maturely."

Sakura looked in admiration at Sasuke and nodded her head in agreement.

"Why...you...! Teme...!" Naruto broke out in a fit of anger. He growled and pounced on Sasuke. Both of them were knocked over because of the force and rolled around on the ground. It eventually finished with Sasuke glaring down at him.

Naruto seemed to shake with holding him up. Pushing him off, he stood up. Sasuke did the same, brushing off any dirt. "Hn. You lost. Again." He cockily mocked.

Naruto let out a battle cry and jumped onto him with even more force. This time Sasuke landed on the dirt.

"What about now, Sasuke-teme?!"

"I would rather not waste my strength on you, dobe."

"Shut up!" Naruto boomed.

"Why don't you get off me? You reek, and you're spitting on me!"

"Urgh...my head.."

Both the boys stopped arguing when they heard a soft voice moan. Naruto whipped his head up to look for Sakura. When realising she wasn't standing up near them, he lowered his head.

"Sakura-chan?"

"You're squishing me. I'm a girl...not some wrestler."

The blond quickly jumped up, grabbing Sasuke by the collar and pulling him up.

Sakura slowly pushed herself up, her arm and back aching from the pressure of two male ninjas.

"I can't take this! Especially not with my birthday next week! You two finish the mission, I'm going to rest."

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme says he's sorry!"

Sakura's head pounded. It wasn't Sasuke-kun's fault.

"Naruto! Don't you realise? It's your fault, so stop pranking. Geez." Their pink haired teammate stormed off.

* * *

"Sasuke, what did Naruto do?" Kakashi's voice could be heard easily to Sasuke in the training ground.

"Why do you ask?" The black haired Uchiha replied steadily.

"Sakura has been ignoring Naruto all of today. So, what's happened?"

Sasuke couldn't help but admit Kakashi was perceptive.

"Hn. Naruto pulled a prank, and after it led to him pissing her off."

"I see." The silver haired sensei answered. "I have an idea. I'll tell you tomorrow." Once that had been said, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"What?"

"Sounds great!"

Two voices spoke out at the same time. One voice disbelieving and the other excited.

"Kakashi-sensei! That sounds wonderful. What should we start with?"

"Well, both of you have brains. Start thinking."

Kakashi had proposed they pull a prank for Naruto. Sakura was openly happy about this and Sasuke looked as if he wanted to be involved.

"I know!" Sakura shouted enthusiastically, flipping her long hair back. "How about we close Ichiraku's for a week?"

An image of Naruto's face crying and pestering them as well as the old man and Ayame wasn't the most appealing thought. Besides, he'd probably reopen the store with some crazy plan.

"No, he'll be annoying all of us." Sasuke rejected her plan.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so right! What's your plan?"

He smirked.

"We ruin Naruto's life."

"Thats a bit vague, don't you think? We should go into detail." Kakashi dismissed his plan easily.

"For example, we could act as if you two are going out?" Kakashi suggested innocently.

Two confused faces looked to him, each wondering why that would make Naruto upset.

"Naruto likes Sakura a lot, and thinks of Sasuke as a rival. Lovey moments between you two will surely make him jealous and it will be gross to him." Now Kakashi needed entertainment other than his romance novel. So why not let this play out in real life?

"Naruto likes me?" Sakura repeated unsurely. She was thrilled with the thought of dating Sasuke, even if it was pretend. But she didn't realise all this time Naruto liked her that much.

"I'm not sure...maybe we're going too far. I'll just tell him to stop the jokes gently." The pink haired girl turned around and started to walk.

"I'll do it." Sasuke spoke up.

The female's eyes widened as she paused. "You will?" She asked dubiously.

He nodded and smirked. "Naruto deserves this."

"So Sakura, will you do it?" Their sensei's voice was heard across the training ground.

Sakura hesitated and clasped her arms to her chest. "But surely there's something else..." She trailed nervously.

"Aren't you the one who wanted to teach him a lesson?" Kakashi prodded.

"Yes, but-"

"Sakura. " Sasuke interrupted her.

The pinkette gazed into his dreamy black eyes. He stared back at her evenly.

"You're intelligent. This will be easy." He smirked.

Sakura grinned happily at his small reassurance and turned to her teacher.

"I'll do it!"

The rest of the day was spent conjuring a plan.

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the door to Sakura's appartment.

The door opened. "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted.

"Morning." He nodded and started to walk off. They exited the building where the green eyed girl lived.

"This won't do Sasuke!" a familiar voice chided.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called.

Their silver haired teacher jumped off the tree he was perched on and landed expertly on the ground.

"Sasuke! When a couple goes out, they hold hands." His teacher advised.

When Sasuke glared at him, Kakashi grabbed his hand and placed it into Sakura's.

Her smooth hand and his rough one matched wonderfully.

Kakashi wanted to take this a little further. "Also, when lovers go out, the girl rests her head on the boy's shoulder."

Their sensei gently urged Sakura's head into Sasuke's shoulder.

The two started to head off awkwardly.

Kakashi wanted to see how far he could get. "Another thing. When a couple goes out, the boy buys her gifts wherever and they kiss occasionally."

Sakura's surprised face and Sasuke's pissed face were very amusing.

"What do you know Kakashi?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. His joke was not funny.

The man in question held up his legendary book and faced it to show him. A picture of a girl and a boy kissing changed page to something. Something intimate.

The two thirteen year olds covered their eyes and a tiny blush bloomed.

"Well, if you look here, it's says-"

"Kakashi-sensei's a pervert!" Sakura yelled, hiding her face into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Put the book away. Let's go Sakura." He started to head off with the girl. They had a d-rank mission today, but it was still unmissable and "important."

He started to walk off, also dragging her along. "H-Hai, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mumbled.

* * *

"What?!" Naruto shouted.

He was expecting a normal farming mission with his teammates, but instead? He gets his rival and crush holding hands and saying they're going out.

"This can't be true!" He yelled again. Sasuke wouldn't ever date Sakura-chan!

"Well, Naruto as you can see-" Sakura started nervously, fighting a blush.

"The two are clearly together." Kakashi finished somewhat happily.

"Sakura-chan! He's probably only using you to get at me! He doesn't even love you!" Pointing jealously at Sasuke, their plan obviously was working.

Naruto seemed to stop, and his eyes filled with devilish delight. "Wait a minute! Sasuke wouldn't ever do something like this! He only cares about revenge...hehehe." The blond haired boy appeared to discovered.

Sasuke stared at his male teammate and smirked. "Not true, as you must of seen." He held up their entwined hands for emphasis.

The wannabe Hokage seemed to have drawn a blank before smirking.

"It's easy to hold hands! You have no proof! Do something like kiss!" Naruto mocked him childishly. "Obviously you can't do it...!" He jeered.

Sasuke's sighed and quickly pecked Sakura on the forehead. "See?"

"See what? That was nothing!" Naruto's blue eyes twinkled as he remarked rudely to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked to Sakura unsurely and his cheeks tinted a little. Sakura knew he couldn't lean in. 'So...he doesn't want to kiss me.' She thought sadly. 'But this is my chance!'

Gazing at Sasuke lovingly, she prepared to kiss him. Her heartbeat started to thud loudly and she briefly wondered if he could hear it. Her lips parted slowly and she was about to press her lips gently against his but he swiftly moved in, closing the distance. Their eyes closed as they just stood there, unmoving with their lips touching.

He pulled away first, and stared at Naruto silently. The boy dressed in orange had his mouth open and he was pointing, frozen to the spot.

Kakashi prodded Naruto with his finger and he fell forward.

"Well, we still have a mission."

* * *

Once reminded of their duty, the team had taken to the forest as it was the quickest way to reach the outskirts of the fire country.

"Do you all remember what this mission is about?" Kakashi drawled lazily. The three nodded.

Apparently, their mission was to help an elderly couple out on the farm because the husband had injured his back after falling off his horse.

So that meant farming activities for the day. 'Yay!' Sakura inwardly thought, but her cheer was sarcastic.

Staring to the person next to her and holding hands with her, she got lost in Sasuke's unsmiling face.

The way his eyes were a deep black that when he stared at you, you could not help but admire him. Or maybe the way he was skilled in battle, both mentally and physically. Or...was it also how well he worked as a team with his friends?

The pink haired girl whipped her head away when his eyes came to rest on her. It would of been embarrassing if her crush saw she was staring. She looked forward to see Naruto staring jealously.

She still felt guilty for doing this to him, though. Waving at him, she offered him a smile.

"We're here now. I'm going to talk to the farmer's wife. You three, wait here." Kakashi said the words slowly, hardly serious about the mission.

* * *

"Ahhhhh." Naruto sighed in relief when a bucket of cold water was spilt on him by Sasuke. The silent black haired boy moved to head off when the mischievous blond pulled him back.

"So...Sasuke! How are you and Sa-ku-ra-chan? How did you get lovey dovey, eh?" The wannabe Holage sidled up to his side, his wet clothing entangling with Sasuke's sweat drenched one.

The black haired boy responded with a glare.

"I'll go ask her then!" He countered confidently.

"Wait." The prodigy called.

Both of them were silent as they looked for Sakura. When their eyes came to rest on her, they found her lovingly stroking a pony and feeding her.

"There you are. Have some more apple. I won't tell anyone! You're so cute!" Sakura fussed over the pony, taking great care not to be bitten by accident.

Sasuke sighed. Their roles were so different. An it didn't help that it was sweltering hot today.

While he was stuck dragging a wheelbarrow and dropping crops inside it for a few miles, she was assigned to feed the horses and ponies, as well as restock their hay and take them out onto a field. Hardly tiring. Naruto's job wasn't any better than his though. He had to wash the crops he collected in a big basin and then sort them and put them into crates, which were quite heavy and he had to move them towards the house.

So while both of them are exhausted, their sensei is reading his goddamn book and driving a tractor. How could he even be called a jounin?

In the time that he was stuck thinking, Naruto had already gone after locating Sakura.

She seemed to be telling him a story and after that, the blond returned to his duty, saying "Smooth Sasuke!" repeatedly.

* * *

Sakura had led all but one horse onto the field.

"Come on! Flipping horse! Move your ass!" She complained, tugging at the rope attached to him to try and pull him forward, but failing miserably.

This damn horse had to be so resistant. Why would you even want to stay cooped up in the stables on this fine warm day?

"What did you tell him?"

Sakura jumped, unaware that Sasuke had even made it to her.

"I told him a story on how you started to like me." She replied, turning back to yank the horse once more.

"And?"

"He believed me. Don't worry, I just told him that last week, after he left the teahouse in the outskirts of Konoha, we got closer, through silence. And after, you told me that you would like to do that again. So for days we continued to eat together, until we realised we could start something."

"Hn. I see." With that, he disappeared.

Sakura sighed. He really can't be a good boyfriend. No matter what she tried.

The rope was taken from her hands into another's. Sasuke's. He pulled the rope forward effortlessly, managing to show the horse he is the strong one and not one to fuss.

The black horse trotted obediently onto the field.

"Thank you. Now I'm done, I'll help you." She said it gratefully and pecked him on his sweaty cheek. Perhaps he's a good boyfriend.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. The plan was working excellently well, more so than he thought.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei is paying!" Naruto declared.

Their table was filled with empty plates and bowls. Rice, prawn shells, uneaten sushi , noodles, beef, pork, ramen , soup, vegetables and some leftovers of Sakura's cake she ordered were strewn messily across the table. They had finished eating, and a hefty bill had been left for them to pay for.

Even being ninjas, they couldn't sneak out. Two guards stood by the entrance of the restaurant, watching for anyone who dared leave the bill unpaid.

Naruto was shouting determinedly for Kakashi to pay, while the man who was being spat at simply waved his hands innocently.

"It's your go! You never pay!"

Sakura giggled and placed her hand on Sasuke's.

Sasuke barely seemed to notice as he recalled the unordered paying routine.

Sakura, Naruto, Sakura, Sakura, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sakura, Naruto.

As far as he remembered, Sakura had paid the most times, with Naruto coming close. While he and Kakashi simply let their teammates pay.

He didn't want to look bad, and he didn't want to look frugal and so uncaring he wouldn't pay for his teammates.

Reaching for his wallet, he grabbed the amount of yen he needed.

"Alright Sasuke-teme is paying!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Idiot. I'm only paying for Sakura and me. You two can handle the rest." He grabbed Sakura's wrist and headed out the restaurant.

Kakashi and Naruto decided to pay for the dishes they ordered. No tips.

Handing the bill to the waitress to count, the two prepared to leave.

"Hang on a minute, you haven't paid for the fried octopus seafood platter for two."

"But I didn't even eat that! Sakura and Sas- oh I'm going to kill him!"

He turned to Kakashi, only to realise his sensei had gone too. Damn!

"B-But that's the most expensive dish on the menu...!" He pleaded.

"No buts, now give me the money."

Naruto sighed and handed her the needed amount. Looks like a ramen trip will have to be cancelled.

* * *

"Thanks for paying Sasuke-kun! You even payed for the expensive platter!"

"Hn."

Sasuke smirked inwardly.

* * *

Naruto had almost forgot about killing his teammate when he saw Sasuke and Sakura walking together.

"Teme!" He called out angrily.

"What, idiot?" The black haired boy smirked arrogantly.

"Pay up, bastard! You owe me!" Naruto clenched his teeth his anger.

"No. What are you gonna do?"

The blond seemed to growl and he pounced on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called his name worriedly. "Naruto! Leave him alone!"

The Uchiha was thinking of a way to stop Naruto from bothering him. This prank was getting less funny. They'd consult Kakashi tomorrow.

"Honestly, you're so immature. I have to walk Sakura home and then we're going to watch a movie."

Naruto stopped fighting and turned to the pinkhead.

"Sakura-chan! Can I come? Please, please, please!"

"Sorry Naruto. This is a date!" She folded her arms to show she was sure.

* * *

Sasuke was in the cinema together next to Sakura but he could feel eyes on him.

"Sasuke-kun." A voice whispered to him.

He inclined his head towards her.

"Put your arm around me."

He slowly put his arm round Sakura.

A gasp could be heard from the background and Sasuke smirked. Of course the idiot would follow them.

Wanting to irritate him even more, he leaned closer to Sakura and pulled a one of her bangs forward to cover their faces.

Making sure they were at the perfect angle where Naruto could see them, he placed his nose against hers.

Sakura caught on to what he was doing and wrapped her arms around him.

"What?!" A loud bellow could be heard along with people telling him to shut up.

Sakura and Sasuke innocently looked behind them.

"Why are you telling me off?! They're kissing!"

Sakura sighed. He was so loud.

* * *

"Guess what Naruto? Me and Sasuke are getting married!"

"You are?" Naruto almost fainted this time. It had beena almost a week and the two had been irritating him. "You're only thirteen!"

She glared at him. "I meant later in life!"

The blond sighed visibly in relief.

Sasuke came up behind Sakura and put an arm round her waist.

Sakura stared up into Naruto's eyes.

"Guess what Naruto?"

"What now, Sakura-chan?! Are you planning to have kids too?"

"No Naruto actually-"

"You want to have sex first with contraception?"

"Naruto! What I'm trying to say is-"

"That you and Sasuke love each other so much that you want to run away together!"

Sasuke smirked. The dobe obviously didn't want to listen.

Sakura, however, was losing her temper. She knocked him on the head.

"Listen! What we're trying to tell you was that this is a prank!"

"Hah?" Naruto stopped ranting.

"We set this up to get back at you."

The wannabe Hokage fell forward onto his knees.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Sakura and Naruto turned confusedly in shock at his laughter. Had they been discovered beforehand?

"Aha-So Teme-hahahahahaha-can't get a girl-hahahahahaha-after all!" He struggled to speak and burst into laughter once again.

A faint cloud of red landed on Sasuke's cheeks.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Sakura."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

"Did you like my present?"

"Loved it!"

"Who would of thought they would of fallen for it so easily? Maybe it's our excellent drama skills."

"I know right! At least I got to be with Sasuke and trick Naruto."

Sasuke and Naruto stood behind them.

"What?" Naruto's face was contorted in amazement and Sasuke's in displeasure.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Happy Birthday." He grumbled the words reluctantly.

* * *

A/N-Thanks for reading and lets wish a happy birthday to Sakura who doesn't seem to get older and stays 16.

This was really hard to write and I'm quite afraid you'll dislike this story because I find it so...out of character. But hopefully it's believable enough and cute?

Please favourite and review of you liked it.


End file.
